The Darkness Within
by Little-Red-Spit-Fire
Summary: Three years after there seventh year, Harry and ron find themselves in a problem that could mean the end of muggleborn wizards as they know it. they're thrust into a situation that needs immeadiate attention. a life or death matter.RH, and kinda alot HG
1. Chapter 1

**hey, so please red this, i hope you like it. and please reveiw! you dont want me to beg...no seriously u dont. anyways, i dont own any of the HP characters. i only own ppl that i make up. this is the first chapter. r/r. please. **

* * *

"What do you think she's doing right now?" A fiery red headed male asked. 

"Oh how the hell would I know? Honestly Ron." Replied a man with untidy jet-black hair.

"Don't you at least wonder if she's okay? How she's doing? If she still has--" Ron was cut off.

"Oh would you shut up." The young man said friendly, but with a hint of annoyance. "Hermione is fine. Don't worry. I don't know why I ever agreed to being your auror partner. All you talk about is Hermione. You should have stayed with her." The young man through his pencil at Ron's head, stretched, and rested his feet atop of an oak desk, cluttered with books, that was inside the tiny cramped bedroom.

Ron's ears turned a nice shade of pink, "I do _not_ talk about her all of the time." Even as he said it, he knew it was a lie.

He had always secretly liked Hermione. He would never tell her of course, for he was too nervous and scared. He and Harry had left Hermione after their seventh year, and haven't talked to her since.

"Yea, sure Ron. And I'm not the famous Harry Potter who not only killed Voldemort once, but twice." As he said it, a dull gloom haunted his eyes for the briefest of seconds. It was a residual memory that stung too much and could not just be bandaged over.

"We helped you with it," his best friend told him, noticing the haunted look on his visage. "Hermione and I were right by your side. You don't have to take the death on your shoulders alone."

It was true; Ron, Hermione, and Harry had defeated Voldemort together. They had used an Unforgivable on him. Avada Kadavra. Since it was Voldemort they used it on, they didn't get sent to Azkaban, but rather awarded with an Order of Merlin first class medal. Ron would never forget those moments in the potions dungeon. He was still plagued by the horrific memories. He, Ron Weasley, was capable of performing an Unforgivable. All the hate he, Harry, and Hermione had built up inside of themselves just burst out with the curse. Ron's memories of the whole ordeal were all wadded up in a jumbled up mess. All he could remember was that look of grim satisfaction crossing Voldemort's contorted features (he thought he had them cornered and good as dead), but then suddenly turn to surprise as he realized what they were doing. He tried to say the curse first, but with no avail. There was a bright green flash, and he fell backwards to the dungeon floor with a loud thump. Ron just stood, rooted to the spot, thinking of all those that died just a few short hours before. Then quite suddenly his vision started to swim, and everything went black; next thing he knew, he was staring at hospital beds, and Madam Pomfrey was bending over him.

A silence enveloped them, a silence full of pain and nightmarish memories. Each knew that the other was thinking of that fateful night.

Finally Harry spoke, "Yes. And you could have gotten yourself killed." He looked at his partner, his best friend, "I would have never forgiven myself if that were to have happened."

"Don't beat yourself up. We didn't die, were still here." Ron paused for a brief moment, "and their deaths were **not** your fault either."

Harry removed his feet from the desk, stood up, yawned and walked over to his bunk. "I'm going to sleep." He announced groggily as he descended the ladder to the top.

"I wish we could live in a real house instead of this stupid little cube with beds. Honestly, I don't understand why the ministry keeps us here. We could live in Sirius's house since it's yours now." Ron half-heartedly whined.

"'Cause were aurors Ron. You could have taken a room by yourself. Now shut up so I can get some sleep before the meeting."

"You bloody well know I couldn't have a room by myself. There aren't enough rooms here for us as it is." He mumbled to himself while he turned off the light and laid down on his bed, falling into a fitful sleep.

"Wake up you great big oaf!" A loud voice yelled into what might have been a red mop, but most likely it was a red haired auror. "Were going to be late for the ministry meeting. Moody will curse us for sure."

"Huh?" Ron managed to grunt into his pillow.

"Get up now idiot!" Harry pulled Ron's pillow out from under him, and yanked his blankets off him. "Get up! It's 7:25, and the meeting starts in five minuets!"

"Oh shit!" He jumped out of bed, banged his head on the top bank, and staggered to his robes that were lying over the chair. Dressing hastily, he ran out the door swiftly and followed Harry to the boardroom.

Harry opened the door, and he and Ron slipped through to their seats. Harry sat on the left of his partner, and to the right of Aria Skywater, a pretty raven-haired girl one year younger than himself. Ron thought that she was quite attractive, what with her dark hair, ocean blue eyes, freckles across her nose, and her naturally tan skin; but she wasn't his type. He went for the bushy brown hair, intelligent, beautiful on the inside, doesn't-care-what-people-think-of-her mind set, the—

"Argh," a groan escaped the redheaded auror.

"Weasley shut up, were 'bout to start," a dark haired man said on his right.

"Thank you Asriel," Moody growled. "Now on to the meeting. As you well know, there have been some, _disappearances._ You may think this as just trivial, but after what happened six years ago with Bertha Jones, I suggest we look into them."

"I fully agree Alastar," Moody flinched at the mention of his first name. "But shouldn't we focus more of our efforts on stopping the embezzlement of dark arts into the country?" Asriel looked expectantly at the old weathered man.

"Well, yes Asriel. That's why most of you will be on the border. I'm just asking that two pairs check out the disappearances."

"Ahh, good plan sir." Was all the response that came from the right side of Ron.

"Now on to business," Moody clanked over to the head of the table, "who here is willing to check out the disappearances?"

"Well, I don't see why they're that important." An auror of about twenty-five asked.

"They might not be, but I don't want to risk it." Moody growled.

"But I mean, they aren't even working for the ministry." The female moved uncomfortably in her chair. "All I'm asking is, why do we have to go find two wizards that just happened to disappear. There not renowned for anything, they're just simply two wizards who probably just got lost in the Floo Network or something." She looked across the table at the other aurors to see if they shared her same thought. Most were nodding in agreement.

"All though you bring up a good point Alison, I still want some people to check it out." His magical eye swiveled around in his skull, surveying the room of aurors. "Fine. I'll only send one team out to look into it."

Ron shared the same idea as Alison; why does it matter if two wizards came up missing? There are a number of reasons why they would suddenly be counted as missing. He looked across the table at Alison Tulk. She was a fairly pretty woman, her long chestnut hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, and her face had a rosy tint to it. She had gone to Australia on an assignment a few weeks back. She was partnered with Mike Lock. Ron always wondered why they decided to be partners, they had nothing in common and they didn't even seem to get along very well. But then again, there were rumors of them getting along _pretty_ well.

"Which one of you will take the assignment?" Moody drawled out, snapping Ron out of his mental vacation. No one volunteered.

_Big surprise there,_ Ron thought, _who would want to go on a wild goose chase?_

"No takers? Fine. Potter, Weasley, you're takin' it. And since Aria doesn't have a partner yet, and needs more training in the field," he glanced over at the young girl who sat next to Harry. "She's going to go with you."

**

* * *

a/n-** so did you like it? tell me what you think in your **REVEIW! **oh, gee i wonder how,** REVIEW,**that got in there. anyways,tell lme how u think it is. i despretly need feedback, it makes me feel better about what im writing. otherwise, i get bored with my writing,and i think that no one likes it, and i just stop. so - so did you like it? tell me what you think in your oh, gee i wonder how,that got in there. anyways,tell lme how u think it is. i despretly need feedback, it makes me feel better about what im writing. otherwise, i get bored with my writing,and i think that no one likes it, and i just stop. so 

**REVEIW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! **

**DO DO DOOOOOOOO**

**REVIEW!**

i told you, you wouldnt like me begging. thanx for reading. anddont forget**toREVIEW**!


	2. Dogs

Hey, so heres the second chapter. idk why everything is looking like it's in bold, but since i cant fix it, sorry. anyways, please, read and review! it would be much apprectiated. seriously, i do like a happy dance everytime I get a review. so let me do a happy dance! hehe. anyways here the story.

* * *

_Another sleepless night,_ thought Hermione Granger. _I haven't slept through the night in over three years._

"I wonder where Ron is right now?" she asked the ceiling, as she lay stretched out under the blankets.

She looked over at her alarm clock on her dresser. Squinting, she made out the hands pointing to 3:30.

"Urgh," She rolled onto her back and attempted to sleep. About five minuets went by before she decided that it was a futile effort.

"Why did they have to become aurors?" she asked herself. "Why did they have to go out and risk their lives? They knew that I wouldn't have anything to do with them if they picked that profession," she rolled back around, sat up, and pulled the covers off as she got out of bed. "But they still joined!"

She walked to the bathroom that was attached to her room, and splashed some cold water on her face.

"God I'm so pathetic," She told her reflection in the mirror. "I can't sleep through the night even after Voldermort's death. I just keep seeing Ron and Harry dead…" she shook and turned off the running water. "I just let him go without a word. Not even a good bye. The one guy that I actually loved, and I let him walk out of my life!" Picking up her toothbrush holder, she studied it for a moment, then threw it at the mirror and watched as shards of glass flew out, onto the linoleum floor around her bare feet. For a muggle, a stream of curses and yelling would have followed this, but for Hermione, this was followed by a sigh, and a simple spell to repair the mirror.

"You should really stop throwing things at that poor mirror." An auburn haired woman in her middle twenties said from the doorway of the bedroom. "This must be the fifth time you've broken it."

"Oh…sorry. I didn't mean to wake you Melinda. I was just…" Hermione tried to think of an excuse for her abnormal behavior, but came up with nothing.

"Just releasing some anger, like last night? And the night before?" The woman smiled, "yes, I hear you every night when you start talking to yourself. Don't worry, I know how feel, I was in a similar situation once." Hermione blushed and tried to say how she was so sorry for waking the woman.

"Oh no, really it's fine. I was up to get some food, and thought that I'd make sure you were all right. I promise I wont tell the others you were talking to yourself."

"I really am sorry for waking you up. It's just…hard you know? Trying to forget someone who has been part of your life for so long."

"Yea. My husband was an auror. He died at the hands of Voldemort, saving Neville Longbottom from what would have been certain death. You might have actually seen him…" A shadow flickered across the woman's attractive face. Regaining her posture she said, "anyways, I'll be off to eat. Goodnight, and try not break any more mirrors."

Hermione was speechless as the woman walked away. _Her husband was there that night? My God!_ She couldn't seem to get her head wrapped around the idea. _I need to sleep, or I'm not going to have any lesson plans ready for when the term starts. _She got back in her bed and drifted back to a fitful sleep.

* * *

"Harry are you sure that this is the Loft house?" Aria asked skeptically as her, Ron, and Harry, apparated to an old broken down, one level, house in the middle of nowhere, with a field of grass growing all around it.

"Yes, these are the coordinates that Moody gave us," he walked up to the door and knocked.

"I doubt anyone is home Harry," Ron chipped in. "I mean the guy _is_ missing and all."

Ron thought the house looked in even worse condition than the burrow. _At least the Burrow had a kept lawn, and a homely feeling, and wasn't falling apart,_ he thought. _This place is a wreck._ He looked around him at the tall brush growing all over the lawn. _Something could get lost in here and never be found again. Something could even hide in this grass._ The house itself looked worse for ware. The siding had patches missing, and some of the shingles were dangling over the gutters. Normally these things would be fixed with magic, but the wizard must not have ever felt up to it.

"Well this looks promising," Aria mumbled as she joined Harry at the door. "Moody and his paranoia."

"He has a right to be paranoid, after all he's been through," Harry opened the door. "Lets just check it out, were already done with the other one," he stepped down on to the wood paneling, as a loud creak emitted from bellow.

"And what did we find there? Hmm genius boy?" Aria asked, even though she already knew the answer. "Nothing! The idiot got lost in the Floo network."

"Would you just shut up, and start checking the damn house," he gave her a friendly push into a room off to the right of the doorway, as he walked to the left into the living room.

Ron was used to their bickering. Whenever he and Harry had to work with Aria, they were always at each other's throats. It was just a way of life really.

"I wouldn't be surprised if this place fell on top of us," he joked, as he went towards the back of the house into the kitchen.

"Hey Smart Ass! Genius Boy! Get in here!" Aria yelled from what appeared to be the den. "It looks like there might have been a struggle or something."

Ron walked over and saw exactly what she meant. A desk was flipped upside down, and lying against a wall with one of its legs dangling off. A couch was flipped over, and sported an enormous slash down the middle. The walls themselves had large chunks of dry wall and plaster missing, like someone hit them with a spell, or curse. Something definitely happened.

"Oh boy," Ron moaned.

"That's just the start of it," Aria motioned toward the bedroom door that was off its hinges. It looked as though someone blasted it.

"The bed is cracked in half, and there's glass everywhere from the broken windows." She told them as they carefully walked in.

"Maybe Moody was right about the wizards disappearance," was all Harry could say.

"But who would want some aged wizard that doesn't know anything about…well anything?" Aria questioned.

"He was muggle born." Harry said more to himself than the others. "Maybe that has something to do with it."

"But why? Voldemort's gone, and all the Death Eaters have been rounded up, and are sitting in Azkaban," Ron tried to make sense of Harry's comment.

"Not all of them," Harry looked up at him.

"Malfoy," Ron spat out. "He always did hate muggle born's. But what would he want with them?"

"You're both idiots," Aria went over towards one of the broken windows. "How could it even be Malfoy? He doesn't even have a house anymore since it burnt down. Besides, didn't he help put Death Eaters in Azkaban?"

"Yes," Harry admitted. "But that doesn't mean he isn't guilty."

"Argh, you're both pin heads," She smacked them on the back of the head, and walked out of the room.

"You know you should really learn to respect your elders," Harry said as he too left the room.

"I still think Malfoy's behind it," Ron muttered, and turned around to walk out, but ran straight into Aria.

"What did you stop--" he moved to the left of her and saw it.

There was a great big black dog sitting in the middle of the den just staring at them. Its mouth was curved in a growl, at snarled its teeth at them. It was the biggest dog Ron had ever seen. He raised his wand in case it attacked. Looking to his right at Harry, he saw that he too, had his wand up. The dog got up and, still snarling and staring, walked over to Aria, who was shaking slightly, stopping three feet in front of her. Her fingers were turning white from holding onto her wand so hard.

"What do I do Harry?" she asked like a frightened child. "This doesn't seem like a regular stray dog," She quickly side glanced at Harry, who was just as clueless as she.

Before both of them could do anything, the dog bent down and leapt into the air straight at Aria. Luckily Harry was two seconds ahead, and pushed Aria into Ron, to get her out of the way, as the dog landed squarely on his chest. Harry pointed his wand right between the beast's eyes. It snarled and jumped off him, running through the open back door.

"What the hell--" Ron was cut off by Harry.

"What were you doing?" He bellowed at Aria as she stopped shaking and stood up. "What the fuck were you thinking? You didn't do anything! You froze! You never freeze in the field. That's how people get killed!"

"I-I-I know," she mumbled feebly. "But you don't understand," she started to regain her composure. "I'm deadly scared of dogs. One mauled me when I was five. And they were used to threaten me…"

Harry looked taken aback, but continued to yell at her, "But you could have been seriously injured! You just froze, you can't do that." His face started to turn red from all the yelling. "You have to learn to cope with your fears!"

"Harry, mate, we all have problems when we start, but you don't have to yell at her. You heard what she said…and it's not like it actually hurt anyone or anything," Ron tried to stand up for her.

"It could have though," he stated. "It might have been some random stray, but it could have been an animagus.

Ron was completely confused as to why Harry was so furious. He knew that Harry could be a hothead, like himself, but he had never seen him fly off the handle like this before. Not even in their seventh year, when Neville froze in front of Bellatix Lestrange and Harry pushed him out of the way, and ended up getting hit with the Crutio curse.

"What is your problem?" Aria yelled at him. Ron was surprised that she had even told them about her past, she was normally a fortress. Come to think of it, he knew nothing about her childhood, given to the fact that she never talked about it. "Fine, I froze. I'm sorry. I'll work on it, but it was only a fucking dog!" She was inches away from Harry as she continued to yell at him. Ron on the other hand, was busy looking at a piece of parchment on the upturned sofa, and didn't hear them bickering, or see Aria tackle Harry. He was oblivious to the fact that his partner was currently rolling around on the ground, trying to get on top of the raven-haired girl to pin her down.

_What in the world? _He thought as he picked the letter up.

"Guys look at this," he turned around to find Harry pinning Aria to the floor with his arm to her neck, as she squirmed to get free. "Harry, get off her, and come over here."

Harry bent down towards her ear, "you would be dead right now if I was an enemy, work on your fighting skills." He released her and walked over towards his partner.

"Yea, because wizards use their fists to fight," Aria mumbled as she got up rubbing her neck.

"What is it?" He asked Ron.

"It's a note. It wasn't here before, and no stray dog could have put it here," he look worriedly at his best friend as he gave him the paper.

"It was an animagus then…" Aria trailed off, realizing that Harry could have vary well just saved her life.

"Not only was it an animagus, but it must have apparated here in its human form." Harry acknowledged.

"Well what does the paper say?" Aria moved behind Harry to look over his shoulder at the tiny, scrawled handwriting.

* * *

i hoped you liked it. please **_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_** ill do a happy dance if you do. ill beg if i have to...please dont make me...fine, i will.oh, and iv already planned out ch3. but while your waiting, read my other story, **_APPERANCES,_** the first two chapters might be a bit of a drag, i wrote them two years ago, but it gets better. trust me. anywayse...

**_REVIEW!_**

**_DODODO_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_DODODO_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_DODODODO_**

**_REVIEW! REVIEW!_**


	3. Plauged in the Shadows

**Hello, sorry it took me awhile to update, im in my schools musical, so im kinda busy. anyways, hope you enjoy! please reveiw! it makes me happy! i accept anonoumus reviews by the way. anyways, have fun reding.**

* * *

The fiery redhead was sleeping soundly on the soft blue couch. Her hair curtained her face as breathed in and out, moving it ever so slightly. 

CRACK!

She sat bolt upright. She knew that sound. Someone had apparated into the house.

"Hello? Harry? Ron?" she timidly voiced as she stood up from the couch, with her wand at the ready.

"Good morning Miss Weasley," a deep, smooth voiced man said.

He was standing against the couch directly behind her. She slowly started to turnaround and back up at the same time, wand still held in place. She couldn't see his face; he was wearing some sort of hood, like that of an extra large, muggle sweatshirt.

The man raised his arm so quickly that Ginny barely had time to think about the disarming spell. "Stupify!"

Ginny fell to the floor as the man rushed over and picked her limp form up carelessly, and walked over to the fireplace, preparing to Floo travel. He scooped up some floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. "The Riddle House."

The man found himself in the living room of a large, and unoccupied house. The furnishings looked as though they had not been sat in for years, and cobwebs resigned all over the great paintings, that hung on the peeling white walls, as well as the light fixtures. He immediately stepped out of the fireplace, and briskly started towards the stairs off to the right that led to the basement. He ran down the stone steps, not wanting to have the girl, currently thrown over his shoulder, to wake up while he was still holding her.

He reached the end and ran to the wall that was parallel with the stairs; it had a set of chains bolted into the stone.

"Not much time left," he mumbled to himself as he threw her on to the floor, picking up her wrists, and chaining them. They fell back down to her sides; there was plenty of slack in the chains, as her entire body slid to lie on the floor. He then stood up and walked over to a bench, ahead and to the right of her, which was clouded in shadow.

She blearily opened an eye then quickly closed it again. _How did I get here?_ Then she remembered a man. A man had apparated into the house and stupefied her. She abruptly sat up and attempted to stand, but was prevented by the chains around her wrists.

Looking around at the stone walls, weak torches, dungy floor, creeping shadows, and lack of furnishings, she decided that she must be in some sort of dungeon.

Then she noticed him. A man, sitting in the far right corner on a wooden bench and plagued in shadows, was watching her intensely. She couldn't see his face; he was still wearing a hood. She instinctively backed up further against the wall. The man let out a resounding laugh that eerily reminded her of Voldemort the night that he was defeated. She shivered slightly at the memory.

"Who are you?" she tried to put up a brave front, but couldn't keep a slight quiver out of her voice.

"A man that needs information Miss Weasley," the smooth dictation of his voice was shadowed over with ice.

Ginny squirmed uncomfortably at his tone. "What kind of information?" She asked hesitantly. She had a feeling that this might have something to do with Ron and Harry. "I assure you that I know nothing of importance."

The man chuckled lightly as he leaned back against the wall. "Oh, but I think you do." He pulled out two wands from his cloak pocket. "Oh look, I seemed to have stumbled upon your wand," he laughed harshly as he chucked it towards the stairs.

Ginny watched as her wand fell with a clatter at the bottom stair. Her last chance to escape, lay opposite her, and far out of reach.

"I don't know who you are, but I don't think I know anything that could help you. I haven't seen your face or anything, so could you please just let me go?" She knew there was no chance he'd comply, but she had to try.

"Oh but see, that's where you're wrong," He seemed to take pleasure from his goading her like this. "You are a great asset to me." he smiled slyly, revealing two perfect rows of glimmering white teeth, "and as to my face, it probably wont matter whether or not you see it."

Ginny's eyes widened dramatically, _he means to kill me. Oh God what have Harry and Ron gotten themselves into?_

"I see understanding dawning upon you." His smirk grew considerably, "am I correct in assuming that you are in fact Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley's little sister? Who is an auror, and partners with the famous Harry Potter?"

She knew this was coming. She had always worried if their work would bring enemies to her, or any other member of their family. Of course, she never actually told them of this fear, she wanted them to become aurors as much as they wanted to become aurors, but it was always in the back of her mind.

"I'll take the lack for an answer as yes," he continued to smirk. She noticed that he hadn't ever left the shadowed area. _He must not want to show himself, maybe he isn't planning to actually kill me…_

"Fine, yes I am his sister, but I don't see how that helps you. I don't keep in contact with my brother, we had a falling out." She hoped to God that he couldn't see through her lie. "Honestly, I haven't spoken to him for a couple of years. I am of no--"

"Silence!" He bellowed as he stood up from his bench, though his face was still shrouded in darkness. "Do you take me for a fool? You know as well as I that you and your pathetic excuse for a brother, are still quite close." His wand hand twitched slightly against his left leg. "Now tell me what they found at the Loft house!"

"Loft house? What are you talking about?" panic started to ebb its way into the young woman's voice.

"Don't pretend to be ignorant. Tell me what they found, and where they're planning to investigate next!" She noticed a vain on the side of his neck pulsing rapidly. "They were there a week ago, your wretched brother has had sufficient time to converse with you upon this subject."

"I swear I know nothing of it! He isn't permitted to talk to me about it anyways!" the fiery redheaded girl stammered as she curled up into a ball and flattened herself against the wall.

"You lie, he must have told you," His voice dropped to a dangerously calm whisper.

"No, no I'm not. I swear it's the truth! Why would he tell me about his assignments?" She started to outright panic. She could tell the man was losing his temper, and would soon turn rash.

"Why would he tell you?" He laughed as though the question were as ridiculous as a child asking its mother if Christmas meant they received presents. "Ill tell you why, because you used to be in the Order. He thinks that you could help him figure it out. That's why!"

All she could do was stare with horror as the man brought up his wand, and aimed at her, "CRUTIO!" he bellowed.

Ginny twisted as her entire body contorted with pain. Her arms and legs were twisting uncharacteristically.

"ARGH!" Was all that she could let escape through her clenched teeth.

He lifted the curse and watched amusedly as she limply lay on the floor, twitching slightly. She struggled as she pushed herself up from the ground, and sat against the cool stone, breathing heavily.

"Please…" She breathed. "I don't know anything."

"I will ask once more," The mysterious mans calm demeanor seemed to have failed him completely. "What did they find at the Loft house, and where do they plan on investigating next?"

"I honest to God don't know! Please, just bel--"

"CRUTIO!"

Ginny shrieked out as her body once again contorted in pain, and twisted inhumanly. The man's eyes were on fire as he stared obsessed at the screaming girl in front of him. After about thirty seconds he took the curse off.

Ginny lay flat on the ground. Her body sprawled out like that of a muggle child making a snow angel in winter. She couldn't push herself up on her elbows, to think of it, she couldn't even move her arms. All she could do was stare up at that ceiling, and convulse in pain. She lay there trembling for a few moments before the man talked again.

"Do you care to tell me yet? Or must I torture you further?" his eyes glinted in the dying fire from the torches.

"I…told…you…" she could barely string the words together. She mustered all her remaining energy and pulled herself into a sitting position against the stone. "I don't…know…anything…"

The man thought for a moment, "Maybe you don't…" He paused briefly, "but either way, you can help me by getting their attention." He raised his wand higher as he turned around to the wall that was across from Ginny, and adjoined with the stairs. "I think I'll just write them a little message…"He chuckled as bright fiery letters emitted from his wand and engraved themselves into the stone.

"What do you…"Ginny breathed deeply, "want with them?"

"Don't worry about that," He sneered. "Worry about whether or not they'll find you before you starve to death in this dungeon of a basement.

Then the man apparated out, leaving the pale, broken, redheaded girl chained to the wall.

_Oh God, what did they get into?_ She breathed heavily against the stone. _How long can I last without food?_

Her vision started to grow fuzzy around the edges, then her body toppled over to the ground, as she succumbed to darkness, triggered by the fatigue.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. please **REVIEW! I ACCEPT ANONOUMUS REVIEWS!** i will try and update quickly, but in the meantime, read my other story, Apperances. **oh and thank you Sanya, for reveiwing!** you made me do my happy dance! literally, i have a happy dance. 


	4. What lies beneath the surface

hey, sorry it's been so long, but i finally go another chapter out. i was kind of stuck before. well please read and enjoy. please **REVIEW!** later.

* * *

"It's been a week since we found this note at that damn house, and we still cant get time with Moody." Ron heatedly bellowed over lunch with Aria and Harry. "You'd think that he'd want to know about it right away."

"Well he is a busy man. I think that he's still over at the border, trying to find the leak of dark magic materials." Harry told his disgruntled friend.

"Still…" Ron jabbed at his mashed potatoes and roughly shoved them into his mouth.

"Okay lets go over it again," Aria spoke up. "What does the note say?"

"I've read it over a hundred times! Do you think reading it once more is going to help?" Ron spat mashed potatoes everywhere.

"Well…no…but…" Aria was starting to get slightly flustered.

"Ron, don't chew her head off. She's only trying to help."

"Harry, I don't need people to stick up for me." Aria glared at him for a moment then yanked the note out of Ron's hands.

"Women," Harry mumbled, earning him a jab in the ribs.

"Anyways, lets go over it again." she unfolded the note and read the short sentence that followed. "Keep out of the business of missing wizards, or you wont be so lucky on our next encounter."

"Did that help at all? Did it clear things up for you?"

"Ron stop being such a prat." Harry threw a carrot at his forehead.

"No, but it has to be someone who knew we were going to be there, checking out that house. Not very many people knew."

"You mean besides the entire ministry of magic?" Ron blurted out as he slumped back in his chair.

"The _entire_ office doesn't know does it? I thought only the aurors knew." Aria questioned him.

"We're the only ones that really are supposed to know, but word gets around," Harry explained. "Not to mention the fact that this might end up getting picked up by the media. Wizard disappearances for more than a couple days makes big news."

"Oh. So whoever is threatening us, is the one who abducted Will Loft, and he's also an animagus. That's just wonderful." Aria threw her fork down on the table and stood up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"Running," was all the response that he got as she left the lunch room.

"She runs a lot," Ron commented off handily.

"Yea, yea she does…" Harry was still staring absentmindedly at the door. _There must be a reason for the running,_ he thought to himself. He knew what it was like to want to just run forever and leave everything in the dust. But he also knew he couldn't live that way. Maybe, just maybe, Aria wasn't as fine as she let on. _She did seem to have an enormous amount of walls surrounding her. There must be a reason. No one goes through that much trouble to distance themselves. I would know!_ He was so lost in thought that he completely missed Ron spill his orange juice all over the table.

Snapping out of his reverie, he looked at Ron to find that his glass had fallen, and shattered on the table. Ron's face had gone chalk white, and his hand was still in midair clutching the nonexistent cup. Only then did Harry notice that Aria was back and talking to Ron.

"I'm sorry, so sorry," was all he caught.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

Ron and Aria both turned to look at him. Ron only uttered a word, then rested his head on his elbows staring off into space, eyes unfocused. Aria moved over towards Harry and pulled up a chair.

"What the hell-" Harry started but Aria stopped him.

"I shouldn't tell you here, Moody only wants us to know."

"What are you on about?" He was thoroughly confused by this point.

"Let's go for a walk," she suggested standing up.

"But what about Ron? We cant just leave him here."

"There's nothing we can do for him, just come with me." She pulled his arm to lead him away, but he resisted.

"Ron," he patted his best friends shoulder.

"Go," was all of a response Harry detected.

"Now come on," Aria pulled a little more forcefully.

"Harry took one more look back at his best mate, "I don't feel right just leaving him to sit like that by himself, you better have a good reason for not telling me here."

Aria fought back an angry retort as she led him through the hallway to the apparating point.

"I know where I'm going, you don't need to lead me," Harry was still a bit unsure of leaving Ron.

Once outside, she started walking towards the sidewalk that lead towards all the stores and boutiques.

"So are you going to tell me what's up?" Harry ran after her.

"I don't know how you missed me come in, or how you missed Ron drop his cup for that matter. That was pretty loud," Aria looked at him speculatively for a moment.

"Never mind that, just tell me what's going on," Harry grabbed her arm and turned her around to sit down on the bench with him. She wrenched her arm out of his grasp.

"Don't grab me," She whispered dangerously.

"What the hell's going on with you?" Harry temporarily forgot about Ron, due to the sudden change in Aria. "Why are you always so protective and barricaded?" He was really starting to wonder if she was all right. _Maybe it had something to do with dogs,_ he thought. That would explain her freeze up. She did say she was mauled once…

Aria stood there for a moment, not trusting herself to speak. Harry could tell she was debating whether or not to say something. He could see a flicker of fear flit across her features.

"It doesn't pertain to you," she whispered shaking, half from a hidden fear, half from built up anger.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" He touched her arm attempting to comfort her, all thoughts of Ron's anguish pushed to the recesses of his mind.

She relaxed a bit, but still wouldn't let him through.

"Aria, I'm here, you can talk to me," Harry gave her arm a light squeeze.

"Harry," she breathed out as she switched her gaze to the chipped and cracking sidewalk. He thought that he might of broken through a shield. He hoped that she would let him in to her world of walls, and barriers. All he wanted to do was help her.

She stared at him determinedly, "Leave it alone. Just leave it alone." She shrugged out of his hold and started walking briskly down the sidewalk toward an old battered muggle store. Harry started to jog to keep up. There was a reason he was out here after all.

It didn't take him long to catch back up with her. She was sitting down on an old, white, rickety bench across from a muggle kid's candy store. Harry thought it slightly funny how the muggle children could just run around without a care in the world. Of course, they had never seen the things he's seen, or lived through the experiences he's had to endure.

He took a seat down next to her. "I know you want me to drop it, and I will, but what are you avoiding?"

"You want to know what's wrong with Ron don't you?" She asked, expertly changing the subject.

"Well…yes," Harry admitted. He would just have to remember to ask her later, seeing as he knew he wasn't going to get anywhere by pressuring her now.

"Moody wants it to be kept between himself, Ron, you, and me. No one else." Her eyes flashed for a moment. "That's why I took you out here, less of a chance that anyone will listen."

"Just get to it already, you suck at getting to the point Skywater."

"I'm sorry, _Potter_," she punched him in the arm lightly. "Anyways, we have a problem. A huge problem.

"Out with it," Harry was starting to get a little anxious.

"Okay, but don't freak right away, I'm not good at comforting people." she took a deep breath, and turned serious as she faced Harry, who was looking longingly at a child playing tag. "It's Ginny, Ron's--"

His attention snapped back to Aria fully. Did she say Ginny? "I know who she is," he could barely whisper. _Oh Merlin, what's wrong with her? What happened to her? Oh please let her be alright._ His mind started to race with questions before he could even think about them rationally.

"Oh…" Her eyes filled with sadness, and…was that pity? Harry's heart lurched, as his insides turned to mush. What could have happened?

"Well…she's gone missing. No more than a day ago," she stopped to regard Harry. He had gone oddly quiet.

He felt as if his world was caving in on him. Ginny missing. Ginny was missing. Ginny Weasley was missing! He didn't know what to say. He couldn't say anything, his mouth was dried up. He could barely swallow. _No wonder Ron was so ashen faced._

"Were you…involved with her?" Aria inquired carefully.

"No…well not really," Harry chipped a piece of peeling paint of the bench. "We dated in school once, but then just stayed close friends."

"I don't mean to pry, but then what do you mean by 'not really'?"

"I mean…I mean we might have hooked back up." He couldn't believe he was telling her this.

"Don't say that. You can still get back together with her." She awkwardly placed her hand on his knee to reassure him. "She's not gone, she's just missing. And not even twenty-four hours. Were going to go to the burrow and start the investigation as soon as possible."

Harry jumped up and started running down the sidewalk towards the dumpsters, and phone booth. Doubling over from the effort, he let a few tears slip through.

"Harry where are you going?" Aria came up behind him.

"You said we would start checking it out as soon as we could right?" He had a fiery sort of determination radiating off of him. "So can we go now?"

"Well, no. Moody wanted me to wait until the two of you had calmed down enough to think rationally." She looked him up and down, taking his disheveled appearance, his red brimmed eyes, and his wild stare. "And I'm pretty sure you haven't yet."

Harry suddenly grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her. "Ginny could be dying right now! We have to find her!"

Aria stumbled backwards, not accustomed to this side of Harry. The side that loosed control.

"Let go of me!" she shrieked. "please."

Only then did Harry realize he had a hold of her. He immediately let her go and stared at the ground.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean…did I hurt you?" his guilt shown freely across his face.

Aria backed away further from him.

"Honestly, I didn't mean to. My anger just got the better of me," he tried to reach out to her, but she backed away. "Aria, I swear I wont hurt you. I don't know who has hurt you in the past, but I wont."

The way she was acting whenever anyone touched her, he knew there had to be a history there. Something must have happened to her. He wanted to know what, but he pushed it to the back of his mind. He had to concentrate on finding Ginny.

"Aria please, you know me. You know I would never hurt you. I'm level headed now," he tried again to catch her arm or hand to go back to the offices. She finally gave in.

"I know. Just don't do that again," She whispered and took his hand.

"If you ever want to talk or anything…"

"No."

"Ron," Harry and Aria arrived back in the lunch room to find Ron resting his head on his arms and staring unfocusedly at the wall. "Ron, are you ready to go?"

He just continued to stare fixedly at the wall.

"Ron," Aria tried. "We have to start."

He turned his head to face them, and slightly nodded. Then he started to stand up, and followed them out of the room. Aria briefly wondered if he was alright. He looked rather ill, what with his pale complexion and bloodless lips. But she attributed it to the fact that he had good reason to be ill. His sister was missing after all. She never had any siblings, and never built any strong family ties. Especially with her mother, seeing as she died while giving birth. So Aria never really learned how to properly care, or love for another person.

"Come on lets get going," Harry's voice sounded oddly detached as he and Ron walked toward the apparating spot in silence, trailed by Aria.

Ron still wasn't up for much communication, even as they apparated to the Burrow.

"Wow, this is nice," Aria commented off handedly.

"There doesn't look like there's been much of a struggle," Harry commented. "The only thing is the coffee table, it's been pushed back slightly on the right side. Making it uneven."

"OCD much?" Aria muttered.

"No, actually it might be a clue as to what happened," Harry walked around her towards the couch.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not getting it. How can that mean anything?"

"It means--" Harry was cut off.

"It means there could have been a struggle, or she could have just backed into it out of fear," Ron voiced as he started walking over by Harry. "She was probably taking a nap and whoever it was startled her."

"That would make since," Aria caught on. "If she was napping, then she would have been awoken by the crack of someone apparating here."

"Then she would have gotten up and probably leaned against the coffee table like this," Harry pretended to lay on the couch, then stand up in front of the table.

"It fits, because then she would have backed into the table out of fear," Ron said.

"That leaves only two questions then. Who was it? And where did they take her?" Aria absently asked.

"Where could someone take a girl to…to torture her where no one could hear, or suspect?" Harry wondered aloud.

Aria thought about it for a moment. _where could you take her, and make sure no on found out? _Nowhere, that's where. At least nowhere that they've checked with in the last couple of years, cause they've all been burned to the ground, or just outright destroyed in the war. All except…

"The Riddle House! What about the Riddle house? It wasn't destroyed in the war because Voldemort never used it for his plotting since it would be to obvious." she said all this really fast.

"Why would the attacker take her there though?" Ron blurted out.

"Because it's out of the way, and no one goes there. Ever. No even the muggle children. It would be the perfect place," Harry said smiling.

"One problem guys, how do we know for certain? I don't want to go on a wild goose chase. I don't want to waste anymore time than I have to." Ron did have a point.

"Did they use floo to transport?" Aria asked as she walked over toward the fire place. There was a spilt floo powder bowl littering the ground, and powder in the fire place. "They did."

"So lets contact the ministry and see where they went," Harry said.

After about half an hour, and Ron's apprehensive pacing, the ministry told them that the last floo was indeed to the Riddle residence.

Harry and Ron immediately apparated there, not even stopping to consider the possibility of a set up.

"Boys," Aria muttered as she to apparated to the Riddle house with her wand out, ready for anything.

She came right into the living room. Ron and Harry were nowhere to be seen.

"Harry! Ron! Where are you?"

"Downstairs! Get down here!" Ron's muffled yell came through a closed door.

Aria quickly threw open the door and ran down the stairs into the basement. It was quite cold and dreary.

There was a girl, no older than herself, chained to the wall. Her red hair hung limply and disheveled in front of her gaunt face. She was sitting against the wall, with her blooded and bruised legs pulled tight to her chest. Aria felt an overwhelming since of pity for her. _I can relate, _was her only thought.

"Ginny are you alright?" Harry started to remove the chains. Ginny nodded feebly.

"God, I'm so sorry Gin, this is all our fault," Ron said as he started to gingerly push her hair away from her face.

"No…" Her raspy voice was barely audible.

"We have to get you out of here," Harry started to pull her into his arms gently, to carry her up the stairs. Brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face, he pulled her closer into his warm body.

Aria turned away from Ginny, Harry, and Ron to look at something that had caught her eye when she was walking down the stairs.

"Guys, there's er…a message," She announced awkwardly.

"What?" Ron asked, not even bothering to take his attention away from his sister, and Harry who had started to carry her towards the stairs.

"A message. In the wall," Aria noticed that it was carved in. " 'You might risk your own life, but what about those that you love? Would you risk theirs?'"

Harry instinctively pulled the limp form of Ginny closer to him, as Ron and Aria could only stare at the message.

* * *

well, hope you liked it. pleaase **REVIEW** and telll me wat you think. i accept flames, and critisim, and annonymous reviews also. so **PLEASE REVIEW!** it makes me happy, and dont you want to make me happy? heh. anyways, im gonna go start on the next chapter. later.


	5. An Abundance of White

Hey, well it didnt take me to long to get this next chapter out. hope you like it. and please do review. It makes me happy. you wanna make me happy dont you? actually maybe you shouldnt answer that. heh. well read and enjoy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"How long are you keeping me here?" the aged wizard asked. "Someone's bound to notice."

The man was in his early fifty's and not in the best physical condition he could have hoped for. He knew he was chained to a chair in the middle of a room with no escape, but he had yet to learn who is abductor was. The room was shroud in darkness; he couldn't even see three feet from his chair.

"Yes, about that, some people happen to be digging around in our affair," The smooth voice came somewhere off to his left. "Do you know why they're so concerned about you Will? Because I haven't a clue.

In all truthfulness, Will couldn't fathom an idea. It was true, he was just an old wizard with nothing spectacular to his name. He was just a plain muggle-born wizard. The ministry surly didn't check out every disappearance did it? He could only hope they did.

"I asked you a question mud-blood," Will could almost see the man smiling. "is there a reason people should be looking for you?"

Will wouldn't grant him the satisfaction of answering.

"That's what I thought," The man said gleefully. "Which is why you're perfect to test on."

"Test? What kind of test?" A note of panic was ebbing its way into his voice.

"That's enough questions Lab Rat."

The man seemed to be moving closer. "_Stupify_."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Has she woken up yet?" An anxious Ron asked the nurse who came out of Ginny's room at St. Mongo's.

"No, I'm sorry."

"Can we go in there?" Ron asked hopefully. He and Harry had been waiting outside the room for nearly two hours, and all they wanted was to see her. Make sure she was alright. Ron had briefly entertained the notion of just bursting into the room and telling everyone it was official Auror business. But he decided against it, seeing as how moody didn't want anyone else to know.

"I know you just want to make sure she's all right Mr. Weasley," _Damn straight I do._ "But you have to let us do our jobs." The nurse seemed to be getting agitated. Most likely because Ron had been asking the same question every ten minutes.

"Well when can we see her?" He persisted.

"When she wakes up," The nurse pointedly answered. "Now if you don't mind, I have business to attend to, so I MUST go."

Ron turned around and sat down next to Harry on the floor. He almost forgot how much he hated hospitals. The white walls, white ceilings, white floor, white everything. It was enough to make a person go insane, or at least he though so. He, Harry, and Aria had been sitting on the smooth white tile across from Ginny's room for so long that their rear ends had gone numb. He still wasn't sure what he was going to tell everyone when they asked what happened to her. He was pretty sure that he'd tell his family the truth, but he wasn't to certain that would be the best thing to do. Luckily St. Mongo's didn't ask to many questions.

"You'd think that with magic and everything, you could heal people faster," Aria made no attempt to hide her annoyance.

"Yea," Harry grumbled.

"Some things can't even be helped with the aid of magic," Ron said. "I mean she suffered dehydration, mild starvation, and whatever else the bastard who took her put her through." Ron clenched his teeth not even wanting to think what could have happened. He was going to kill the wizard that took his baby sister. No, first torture, then kill. _See how he likes it._

"Ron, have you given any thought as to what you're going to tell your family?" Aria asked.

"My family? I'm gonna tell them what happened."

"Do you think that's a wise idea?" Aria sat up from the wall so she could see Ron. "I mean wouldn't that just put more of your family members in harms way?"

"We cant just be scared of this ass hole. I'm not going to give him that pleasure," Ron spat. "My family deserves to know what happened to their only daughter. If you don't want to put your family in the target zone, that's fine."

"Well that's not a problem, seeing as I have no living family," Aria commented offhandedly.

"Oh sorry," Ron said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's really not a big deal, I haven't had anyone for a couple years. And even when I had," A shadow of the past flitted across her features for the briefest of seconds, "even when I had someone it wasn't…real."

Ron only could stare dumbfound. _Aria was telling us things. _Aria _was actually telling us about her past. _He had always secretly wondered what happened to her as a child, but he though it would be way to forward to ask.

"What happened to them?" Harry asked comfortingly.

"Well my mother died giving birth, but my father was…" She broke off. Ron thought that she was going to clam back up, but then she started again. "He was…well he was killed my seventh year at Hogwarts," She was starting to wish she hadn't brought it up. Ron could tell her family must have been a touchy subject.

"I'm sorry Aria," Harry said. "Losing family is hard."

"No, actually it was for the best," as soon as she said it, Ron could tell she wanted to take it back. Her eyes went wide with…was that fear? As she clamped her mouth firmly shut. Ron had never heard anyone say that about their parents. He was dying to know more, but knew not to push it.

Ten or fifteen agonizingly silent, tension filled minutes went by before a doctor came out of Ginny's room. Ron and Harry abruptly stood up. Aria stayed sitting on the floor, eyes unseeing.

"Is she awake?" Ron asked.

"Can we see her?" Harry finished.

"Yes, she's awake. And yes, you may see her." The doctor smiled. "But please do remember her fragile state. I don't know the circumstances," he looked at them speculatively for a moment. "But she was in pretty bad condition when she came here."

Ron and Harry muttered thank you as they quickly went through the door to see her, Aria trailing just behind.

"Ginny! I'm so glad you're alright," Ron was tripping all over his words as he hugged is younger sister. "I was worried there for a second when I saw you lying face down on the stone floor." Ron shuddered.

"Yea, me to," Ginny whispered.

"Oh God Gin, I don't know what I'd do without you." Harry leaned over and gave her a hug and a peck on the cheek. "Ron and I went crazy when we found out what happened. You can just ask Aria." He motioned toward the raven hair girl standing in the corner.

"Yea, it's true," She added.

Ron walked over to the other side of Ginny's hospital bed and found three stools in a corner. Brining them back, he gave one to Harry and one to Aria.

"I don't mean to pressure you, but did you get a look at their face?" Ron started right in with the unavoidable.

"No, but it was a man," She closed her eyes for a moment, "He wore a hood the whole time, and never came out of the shadows. I'm sorry."

"That's fine Gin," Harry said reassuringly as he held her hand.

"What are you telling mum and dad? And the rest of the family?" She blurted out before she could help herself.

"The truth," Ron said. "I'm not scared of some bastard's threats…I was in the final battle against He-Who---against Voldemort, does he really think he can scare me into submission?" Ron pounded his fist down on the bed.

Aria and Harry were speechless.

"Ron, I love you, you're my brother. But don't you think you should at least pay attention to the threat?" Ginny shifted uncomfortably in her hospital bed. "I mean I think this guy's serious. He nearly killed me."

_She has a point,_ part of Ron's brain told him. But he wouldn't give in.

"I'm not going to live my life hiding from threats," Ron swore angrily. "I can protect all of you."

"Ron, we do have to be careful," Harry told him. "You can't protect every single person you love."

"Yes, yes I can," Ron heatedly argued.

"What about Hermione?" Harry shot at him. "You can't protect her at Hogwarts."

Ron didn't know what to say. Harry hit him where it hurt. He knew he couldn't protect her, but he wished he could.

"I didn't mean anything by it," Harry added in Ron's silence. "I just wanted to prove a point."

"I understand," Ron groaned.

"I don't want to seem like a hard ass, but we need to know what happened to you Ginny," Aria spoke out.

Ginny told the three about how she was napping on the couch, how the man came, and by the time she got to telling them how he performed _Crutio _on her, Ron was turning purple with built up rage. She quickly finished her story and waited for Ron's outburst.

"He performed an unforgivable on you!" Ron bellowed.

"Ron," Harry smacked him across the head, "you're in a hospital. Learn to be quieter."

"Right," He mumbled massaging the back of his head. "I'm gonna kill him. I swear I am."

_Nobody tortures my little sister and gets away with it._

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

so did ya'll like it? let me know. I'v already started writing the next chapter. what do you think of me giving you teasers from now on? well tell me what you think of them in your reviews! later.


	6. Vacation?

hey, sorry for the lateness, i have alot of homework. anyways, i hope you like it! please review!

* * *

"Moody is going to want to know what's up," Aria stated blankly.

"Send him an owl," Ron muttered half asleep, with his head resting on Ginny's bed and her left hand clutched in his own.

"Yea," Harry muttered in agreement, as he attempted to stay awake while also resting his head on the bed, holding Ginny's right hand.

"Not going to work," Aria stated. "I don't mean to take you guys away from her, but Moody doesn't want to run the chance of anything being intercepted. He wants the news in person."

"Yea, we'll get to it." Ron didn't want to leave his sister. He wanted to be with her twenty four/seven to protect her, and keep her safe. He had a feeling that Harry felt the same way. He knew she'd be perfectly safe inside the hospital walls, but he still felt a need to be the overprotective older brother.

"Yea, give us a few more minutes." Harry told her as he "pushed a strand of hair out of Ginny's face.

"Guys, seriously," Aria stood up impatiently. "We've been sitting with her for a couple hours. She's been asleep for one of those hours. We need to get to Moody."

"Yea, yea, we'll get there," Ron waved her off.

"Harry, we need to tell Moody. It's our job. This is part of our job."

Harry sat up in his chair and stared at her for a moment. "Yea, you're right. Ron, we really do have to go."

"I'm not leaving her side," he said stubbornly. "You two go without me."

"Okay. Come on Harry," Aria started walking toward the door.

About halfway to the door she turned around to make sure he was following her. Harry hadn't moved a muscle. He was still sitting, holding on to Ginny's hand and watching her peacefully sleep, due to the dreamless potion.

"Harry, are you coming?" Aria asked tiredly.

"Moody only really needs one person to tell him what happened," Harry told her.

Ron was secretly glad that Harry decided to stay at the hospital, mainly because Ginny would be happy to have him there. Although Ron knew Moody wasn't going to be very happy with them just sending Aria back. But he decided he'd think about that later.

"Fine. Whatever, I'm going." With that, Aria walked out of the room and slammed the door shut.

"She's got a temper, that one," Ron commented.

"Heh," Harry tried to keep himself from not laughing at the irony of Ron's statement, but failed miserably.

"I don't want to leave her yet. Not for a couple of weeks, just to make sure she's all right ya know?" Ron turned grave once again.

"Yea…yea I know." Harry mumbled as he put his free hand through his hair.

"Hey, you don't think Moody would allow us to take two weeks off do you?" Ron thought it was a pretty good idea. He and Harry could take off, then they could stay at the Burrow and watch over Ginny and the rest of the family for a couple weeks. It sounded pretty reasonable, Moody would have to let them.

"I don't know," Harry furrowed his brow. "What about the case?"

"We could have Aria working on it." Ron was starting to get hyped up about the idea. "If any new leads or information comes up, she can report back to us!"

"Still…I don't know."

"Come on! We can at least ask Moody. Then we can watch over everybody." Ron jumped off his stool and started pacing around the tiny room.

"Yea…I guess." Harry looked at Ginny's peaceful demeanor, "yea. Let's go ask."

Harry and Ron arrived outside the aurors office in under ten minutes.

"Alright, so let's just ask right away," Ron was starting to get antsy. "Were not taking 'no' for an answer."

The door opened, and Aria walked out, followed by Moody.

"What are you here for?" her anger clearly had not deflated yet. "You're supposed to be back a the hospital with Ginny."

"Yea…about that…" Ron's resolve started to falter a bit.

"Moody, we'd like to take two weeks off," Harry burst out. "Please."

Aria could only stand gaping, and glaring at him. Harry could tell that if she were aloud to use her wand against him, he'd probably be in St. Mongo's with Ginny right now. He didn't blame her, he wouldn't want to be left alone on a case either. Especially one like this.

"We can talk about it in a moment," Moody grumbled. "First, we have to discuss this…situation." He beckoned them all inside.

"Alright, Aria told me about Ginny. We can't let his slip to anyone. Not even the other aurors," Moody growled.

"Why not? Do you think one of them could be involved?" Ron spoke up. His temperature was starting to rise, Harry could always tell, because his ears were starting to turn pink.

Moody was silent for a moment. "I don't know, but…anything is possible. We have learned that. Constant Vigilance."

Harry was starting to wonder if Moody knew something they didn't. He usually didn't keep things from other aurors. Now to think of it, Harry never saw him speculating against other aurors before. _Something was going on if Moody thought it could be an inside job._

"Remember, only the four of us know about this. Weasley, you can of course tell your family. But that's it. The rumors will by flying, no doubt, but unless her attacker releases the real information, I do not want it getting out. Clear?"

"Yes," Ron said somberly.

"Alright, now with that vacation you want--"

"You can't seriously let them both go on vacation! I'll be left on the case by myself!" Aria roared.

"Skywater, I understand why you would be angered by this, but I agree with Potter. They do need some vacation time."

"But--"

"Potter, Weasley, you've been working hard lately, and since this is a family matter, I will allow you to take two weeks off. I suppose you're going to be staying at the burrow?" Moody addressed them.

"Yes," Ron answered. "And we'll stay in contact with Aria." Ron turned toward her, "so if you pick up any new leads, or obtain any new information, you can easily contact us. And we'll help. I just want to be with my family and Ginny for a little bit."

"Thank you Moody," Harry walked out of the office, trailed by Ron and Aria.

"I am going to beat the both of you!" She shrieked when they walked into the lunch area. "Leaving me here to work on this case by myself!"

"Sorry," Ron muttered rubbing the back of his neck.

"But Ginny needs us," Harry added, watching Ron pick up food from the counter.

"Damn it Harry! I need you to!" Aria stopped as she realized that the entire lunch room was staring at her. Lowering her voice, as they sat down at a table, she continued, "for this damn case. I can't work it by myself!"

"Notice how she didn't say anything about needing me," Ron mumbled between mouthfuls of mashed potatoes. Harry hit him upside the head.

"Don't worry Aria, you'll still have me," he smirked, "we're going to help you with the case, just from a different location."

"Yea, yea," She muttered. "Except the two of you get to be on vacation."

"It's not really vacation, we're just staying at my house for two weeks," Ron told her as he drank his juice, and shoved more food into his mouth.

"Yea, but you're out of here!"

"Well you can come over and eat with us whenever you want to," Ron told her.

"I think it might do that."

"Ron hurry up and finish so we can get back to the hospital and take Ginny home," Harry slapped his red-haired friend on the back.

* * *

hey, so i hope you liked it! **PLEASE DO REVIEW, IT MAKES ME HAPPY!!!** anyways, thanx for reading.

later : )


	7. Test Results

Well, here it is. The next chapter. yay! anyways, it's not really long, but the next one is. I have the next chapter all writen out, now I just have to type it. so I hope you like it! reveiws would be great!

* * *

"Are you finished testing on me!" Will gasped between waves of vomiting.

"Not quite," the smooth drawl from a man, answered. "This is just the side effects. I haven't been able to test if the drug has actually worked or not."

"Vomiting is the side effect?" Will asked as he bent his head back to the basin in front of him.

_What the hell is this deranged lunatic doing?_ Will thought frantically.

"Yes," He smiled sadistically. "Nasty business that is, but seeing as you're the one doing it, I don't really care.

"Are you trying to bring--" Will had to stop as he felt more vomit reach its way into his mouth. "Bring down the entire wizarding world?"

"No, no. I have no need to ruin everyone's life," he leered. "Just a few…unlucky souls"

_I have to keep him talking, I might be able to tell someone,_ Will resolved.

"So who are you going to attack with this drug then?" Will fought valiantly to suppress the waves of nausea, but it was a futile effort.

"That's enough questions," the man stated. "Why don't you just sit on your chair, with your basin and be quite."

_Fine, if I can't get him to tell me anything, maybe I can see his face. There must be a reason he stays in the shadows._

"So are you going to ever show your face?" Will had to bend down quickly so that he wouldn't hurl on himself. "Or are you just going to stay on the other side of the room shroud in darkness?"

"Who says I'm on the other side of the room," The voice was in Will's left ear. "I'm right next to you."

Will turned sharply to try and catch a glimpse of the man, but all he could see was an oversize muggle-looking hoodie that covered his face. _Damn it_.

"But as to your question," the voice continued softly, "no. I will not come out of 'the darkness' as you so poetically put it."

"What does it matter? Aren't you just going to kill me?" Will wanted so badly to just rip the hood off of the man's face, but his forearms were strapped to the chair, and his hands were taped to the basin so he could find it in the dark. His legs were also strapped to the legs of his chair, after he had tried to kick the man, and had tried to stand up and attempt to ram the chair into the man's gut.

"I actually haven't decided yet," the man was barely audible. "Letting you live might be worse than killing you."

Will didn't like the sound of this. He needed to know what this man was up to. But if he wasn't going to kill him…

"How long is the vomiting suppose to last for?" Will didn't want to push him to far.

"A week or so," his voice rang out clearly across the seemingly empty space of the room.

_He must have apparated back to the wall, _Will figured.

"You've still got at least five days left of it. More, if my predictions for the vomiting are incorrect."

"So what is it exactly that you're trying to test?" Will thought he'd try one last time, even though he figured nothing would come of it.

"Well," The man paused for a moment, " I guess if you REALLY want to know, I can…er…show you."

Will's heart skipped a beat. _He is going to tell me what's going on. He's going to show me what this drug is for!_

Suddenly the lights burst on, and the room, which turned out to be more of a gymnasium for some sort of muggle school, was flooded with light. Will figured it must be an abandoned school, since the windows were either broken, or boarded up. He looked around him and saw that he was in the middle of the gym, and that the man was at the end. He still wore his hoodie.

"Here," The man apparated to Will's side, and untied his arms from the chair, and untapped his hands from the basin, which was dangerously full. "You want to know what the drug does?"

The man then gave Will his wand, "attack me!"

"What? Why?" Will could only stare at the mans hooded figure, perplexed.

"I said attack me! Why aren't you?" the man seemed to be enjoying this.

Will didn't know what to do. He figured it would be some kind of trap. But thought he might as well try.

"_Stupify_!" He yelled as he pointed his wand at the man now standing in front of him. "What's going on? Why isn't it working?" Will was starting to become frantic.

"That's the results of the drug." Will could hear the giddiness in the mans voice. "The wand you're holding is no more than a beautifully carved stick of wood to you."

"What?" Will was confused, he couldn't grasp what the man was saying.

"That's a real wand. But, in your hands, it is no more than a fancy stick. Don't you see?" The man had begun to gesture wildly.

"…no…" Will was still confused. So did he change the make up of the wand? Or did he…

"Oh…" Will breathed.

"I think you get it now, don't you!" The man started cackling madly.

"That drug changed my make up didn't it? I can never perform magic again can I?" Will didn't know what else to say, he didn't know what else he could say.

"Yes! Well, to be honest, you might be able to do magic, if you find an antidote. But good luck with that," the man left and came back with a new basin. "Here, that's getting full."

Will was to shocked, and beaten down to do anything. He just sat there staring forward as the man retied his arms, and taped his hands to the new basin.

"What, no fight left?" the man walked back over to the light switch and turned it off. "Now I just have to find a way to get it into Hogwarts."

* * *

so how did you like it? let me know, by pressing that little button, and telling me what you think: ) anywho, I'll try to get the next chapter up right away. 


	8. Reconciling

Sorry for the wait. im working on getting the next chapter of Apperances up. but i have alot of school work, so i havnt been able to write lately. so in anycase, read and enjoy. and dont forget to review!!

* * *

"So are the two of you really going to be here for two weeks?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Yes, Gin, we've been through this," Ron answered.

He loved his sister. He loved being with his sister. But sometimes, she just got to annoying. They had been at the burrow for two days, and he was already getting a little restless. But he'd rather be home protecting his family, than out looking for leads.

"I know, but the two of you haven't been here for vacation since our Hogwarts days."

"Well we're here now," Harry smiled. "So, what do you want to do Gin?"

"Oh I don't know…" She sat quite for a moment. "How about…how about we go to Hogsmede?"

"If this is some ploy, to get me and Hermione to--" Ron was cut off.

"Oh honestly Ron, not everything is about you," She smiled. Ron loved seeing her smile, it reminded him of the old days. The Hogwarts days.

"Oh alright. But only as long as you don't try and find Hermione," Ron pointedly said.

Secretly he'd love to have Ginny find Hermione. He'd loved to see her again, but he was just to stubborn to say sorry.

"Oh please," Harry cut in. "She's the only person you talk about when we're at work."

"She is not!" Ron mistakenly yelled.

"Hmm…I think she is," Ginny added.

"Oh shut it!" Ron was in a touchy mood about Hermione.

"Fine. Anyways," Ginny thought it best to change topics. "Get ready, because we're going to Hogsmeade."

"Remind me again why we said we'd go here?" Ron had just gotten pushed by two students who were dashing off to the candy store.

"Because I suggested it, and you love me so much, that you went along with it," Ginny answered smirking.

Ron couldn't help but think it was great to see his baby sister smiling again. But he felt like something was off. He couldn't quite put a finger on it, but he felt like something just wasn't right. He shook his head, and cleared all of the thoughts from his mind. _I'll think about that later. What I need to think about now is Ginny._

"Ha, fat chance." Ron laughed, patting his sister on the back. "No, that was definitely not the reason."

"Oh alright," Ginny smiled innocently. Almost a little _too_ innocently, Ron thought. "I give in. It was because…Harry was going to go to the candy shop with me!" and with that Ginny grabbed Harry's arm and ran off. After a moment Ron realized that she was dragging Harry in the opposite direction of the shop.

"What is she playing at?"

Harry noticed right away that he was heading in the wrong direction.

"Ginny, what's going on?" He asked hesitantly as he ran after her.

"Hold on a minute," Ginny kept running until she came to the gates that led into Hogwarts.

"Oh no…" realization dawned upon Harry. "No, no, no Ginny." Harry started backing up, as if he were walking away from something dangerous and potentially fatal. Which, he reasoned, could be potentially fatal depending on if Ginny intended to stick Ron and Hermione together for any given amount of time.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Her face brightened considerably. "It's the perfect plan!"

"To get us killed," Harry scowled at her.

Ginny went on, choosing to ignore his interruption. "I told her I'd be at Hogwarts today, with you, and that she should come meet us at the gate,"

"And she actually agreed to come see you…and me?" Harry asked speculatively. "without seeing my head on a steak?"

"Oh haha. It took a little while to finally get her to come to the idea. But I worked my magic of course!" She smiled triumphantly.

"Oh now I understand," Harry smirked. "You used the imperious curse on her. And you're controlling her every move. I mean, after all, that's the only way that she would agree to this."

"Oh Harry Potter, sometimes you are just SUCH a riot, with all of your theories." Ginny darted her eyes suspiciously, then leaned in close to Harry, "But just between you and me, she was pretty easy to take control over. I mean really."

"Oh you _are_ terrible," Harry laughed. "You should have been placed into Slytherin."

"Finally! Someone who agrees with me!" She shrieked as she playfully hit him in his stomach.

"I'm not going to continue agreeing with you if you keep abusing me," Harry chuckled. "Abusive relationships aren't healthy. That's what my muggle health teacher always taught me."

"Abusing? Please! Your fit, little, auror's body couldn't possibly be abused by me."

"Hey now," He took a step back from her. "There is nothing _little_ about this body." As soon as he said it he knew Ginny was going to make a remark.

"Really?" She quirked her eyebrow, as she stepped closer to Harry and started tracing an invisible line down his chest with her finger. "Nothing at all that is…" She stopped, her finger just above his belt. "Little?" She smiled devilishly. "I mean, of course I wouldn't know. Seeing as we never got that far in our--"

"I'm here," Hermione came through the gates.

"Thank God," Harry mumbled. His cheeks were bright red and he didn't know how much more he could endure of having Ginny that close to him. Part of him just wanted to reach out and touch her delicate skin, while the other part wanted to have her as far away as possible to protect her.

"Hi Hermione," Harry said quite awkwardly

"Hi Harry," Hermione fidgeted with the hem of her shirt.

"I see the leaves haven't fallen yet," Ginny tried to break the pressing silence.

"No, not yet. It is only September after all," She answered.

"Right, well, lets get to the Three Broomsticks then," Ginny stated as she hooked arms with Hermione, and left Harry to follow.

"This can only end badly," Harry muttered, then went after the two.

A little ways down the street, they met Ron walking towards them.

"Shit," Harry heard Ginny mutter under her breath.

"Ginny," Hermione nearly growled.

"Oh look, it's Ron!" Ginny announced innocently. "How peculiar that he happens to be here on the same day that we are. How interest--"

"What's going on?" Hermione had stopped in her tracks. "Explain--NOW!"

"Well, you see," Ginny started to falter. Hermione dropped her arm and walked backwards slightly. "Oh alright, I give up. I invited you to eat with us in hopes to make you sit at the same table as Ron."

"What!" Ron had stopped five feet away from them. "Ginny, I have half a mind to hex you."

"Oh let it go Ron," Harry said irritably. _How did Ginny always manage to get me into these type of situations?_ "She was only trying to help.

"I guess I didn't do to good of a job, huh?" Ginny stated abashed.

"You had a good idea," Harry told her as he patted her shoulder.

"Thanks Harry."

"Well, since were all here, why don't we just all go to the Three Broomsticks and get a drink?" Harry tried to reconcile Ginny's plan.

"Or not," Hermione stubbornly answered as she stared at the ground.

"You're acting childish," Harry angry yelled. "Both of you!"

"Just because we don't want to get some drinks doesn't mean--"

"Oh Ron, Shut up," Ginny nearly yelled.

"Oh all right, I'll go with you guys and get some drinks. I have nothing to do this afternoon, and I have some interesting news anyways."

"Good," Ginny instantly brightened up. Harry had a feeling that she might have been playing them. Needless to say, it worked.

"What do you say Ron?" Harry went to his best friends side.

"Fine, I'm coming. I don't like to be left out of things anyways," he grudgingly said.

"So…" Harry started, "How's Hogwarts going?"

"I know what you're trying to do Harry, and it wont work," Hermione stated as they walked through the door.

"I'm not trying to do anything," Harry said innocently as he sat down at an abandoned table in the right corner. He had to laugh as he watched Ginny try to sit in the chair next to him, only to be pushed out by Hermione, who was trying to avoid being seated next to Ron.

"I'll go get some drinks," Harry announced as he stood up.

"I'll go with you," Ginny and Ron said in unison.

"I think I'll take Ginny with me," Harry told them. "So do the two of you want Butter beers? You know, for old time sake?"

"Sure," they said together.

"So do you think it'll work?" Ginny quietly asked him as they made their way to the counter.

"I doubt it," Harry told her. "But hey, it's worth a try. Maybe you'll at least get the communication going."

"I hope so," Ginny muttered as they came back to the table.

Harry gave Ron his drink and took his seat. He looked around the table, and noticed that Hermione and Ron were adamantly avoiding each others eyes. Ginny shook her head at him, clearly having no idea how to get them to talk. _Great. Now it's my problem to make them talk to each other._

"So," He started uncertainly. "How is Hogwarts?"

"Oh I know you're trying to get us to talk," Hermione said exasperatedly. "And it's not going to work."

"That's where you're wrong," Ginny piped in. "We are just wondering how Hogwarts is."

"…Oh fine," Hermione gave in, but she was still staring at her drink. Harry noticed Ron lift his eyes up for a moment to look at his bushy-haired friend across the table. "It's alright. I really do like being the transfiguration professor. And Prof--I mean Minerva, is a wonderful Headmistress."

"Oh I forgot she had taken over Hogwarts," Ron mumbled.

"Yea, it's kinda weird still, but I've gotten used to it." Hermione started to become a bit cheerier as she started to talk about her students. "And my kids are just amazing. They want to learn so badly. Well, most of them anyway."

"There's always a few that don't care," Harry agreed.

"Do you have any new Fred and Georges?" Ginny asked eagerly.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do." She smiled slightly for a moment. "They're quite a handful. But amazing none the less. They're very bright students."

"There isn't anything…odd going around is there?" Ron suddenly asked.

"What?" Hermione looked up. "How do you mean…_odd_?"

"Just what I said," Ron pressed. "Is anything out of the normal going on around there? Anyone gone missing? Or anything?"

"No…"

"So, what was the news you were talking about earlier?" Harry asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, that, well, a lot of students just happen to have the flu. That's all. Well, at least that's what Madam Pomphrey, and the rest of the teachers, believe.

"What do you mean 'believe'?" Ron asked, not being able to keep the worry out of his voice.

"Frankly, I'm not completely sure. I mean so many of the students are contracting it. It just seems…peculiar."

"What do you mean?" Ron was nearly in a panic now.

"Ron, calm down. It has nothing to do with our case," Harry whispered. But not quietly enough, as Hermione heard.

"What case?" She asked.

"Nothing. Just a thing were working on," Harry answered her.

"But it could," Ron persisted. "We don't know."

"Ron," Harry breathed dangerously.

The last thing he wanted was to involve Hermione in their assignment. He didn't want her to be used as leverage from whoever was behind this. He would rather keep her out at all costs.

"Oh, an auror case," Hermione realized. "Well I doubt it has anything to do with the students becoming sick. I mean they're only puking. But I think it might be something in the Hogwarts food."

"Really?" Ginny asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Yes, because I haven't been eating the schools food for about a week, and I'm fine. But that's when the students started getting sick. I don't know though, I'm probably just being paranoid."

"Well…" Ron still looked abashed from Harry's reprimand. "Tell me right away if anything else happens. Or if you just think something's odd, tell me right away. And don't eat any of the Hogwarts food."

"Alright," Hermione agreed, smiling slightly as she bit her lip.

* * *

yup, so thats it. hope you liked it. please to review!


	9. Temptation

i'm sorry for the delay, but school's been really busy. anyways, this chapter is kinda Fluff. i have the next chapter done, i just have to type it, but it's longer, and not so fluffy. so read and enjoy. Don't forget to review!

* * *

Ginny smiled triumphantly as she, Harry, and Ron apparated back to the Burrow.

"I guess you accomplished the impossible," Harry told her as he patted her back. "Now where are we sleeping Ron? I'm beat."

"What do you mean _you're beat_?" Ginny stared at him incredulously. "It's only nine at night, and all we did today was go to Hogsmede to talk to Hermione. How can you be beat?"

"I don't know, cause I'm tired." Harry walked over to the couch and plopped down, effectively taking up all the cushions.

"Great reason," Ginny rolled her eyes as she came to the back of the couch.

"I'm beat too," Ron announced. "Although I think being ambushed by your 'friends' is a better reason than yours."

"Yea…right. You know you wanted to see her Ron," Harry through a pillow at him.

"Yea, well I'm going to sleep," Ron started to traps up the stairs. "Oh, and you can either sleep on the couch, or in my room."

"All right mate, I'll see you up there in a few," Harry yelled after him.

"So what do you think?" Ginny asked.

"About?" Harry asked.

"About Ron and Hermione!" Ginny said exasperatingly as she walked around the couch and sat on top of Harry's stomach.

"Ugh," Harry grunted.

"Oh poor little auror," she teased him, bending down toward his face slightly.

"You could really hurt a mans self-esteem with all this 'little' talk," Harry smirked at her as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"Well then," Ginny grinned as she came inches away from his face. "I guess it's a good thing that you're _not_ little. Then I wont have to worry about hurting your self-esteem."

"Oh, so you agree, I'm not little?" Harry could hardly believe that he was flirting with Ginny. Something about her just made him feel alive, and he couldn't help but give into temptation.

"Well…" she drawled as she stroked his chest with one finger and bent her head so that she could feel his breath on her face. "I wouldn't know for sure, now would I…"

"I suppose you wouldn't," Harry replied.

Without even thinking, he grabbed Ginny's shoulders and pressed her completely to him, all the while kissing her passionately. She giggled as he over took her, and repositioned himself on top of her. Ginny reached for the buttons of his shirt, and started to hastily undo them.

Harry broke off, panting slightly.

"Ginny, we can't," He sat on the opposite end of the couch. "First of all this is your _house._ We're not kids anymore, we can't just carelessly do things."

"Since when did you ever 'carelessly do things'?" she asked, a hint of bitterness creeping into her voice.

"You know what I mean," he tried not to give into those seductive eyes. "We can't do this, to much is at stake. I don't want you to get hurt."

"What do you mean?" Ginny moved to sit next to him. "Voldemort's gone, there is no reason that we can't be together."

"I don't want anything to happen to you," Harry tightened his jaw as he looked down at her. "And it doesn't matter that Voldemort's gone, because now there's some other lunatic out there targeting us."

"Harry, you can't just push me away, not again," Ginny tried to look him in the eye. "I wont let you this time. I can take care of myself."

"Like you took care of yourself in that basement?" Harry snapped accidentally. He didn't mean to say it, but it just came out.

"That's not fair, I wasn't even expecting anything," she glared at him. "You can't judge the way I can defend myself on that! You can't just push me aside because of it! This…this guy already knows that I'm a link between-"

"Damn it Ginny!" Harry grabbed her shoulders, and made her stare directly into his eyes. "I don't want to loose you. Not again…I can't."

"Oh Harry," She pulled him down to her in a hug. "You never lost me. I wouldn't have let the bastard kill me."

"Ginny you were half dead when we found you," Harry mumbled into her shoulder. "Ron and I were frantic. I would never have been able to take it if you…if you had died."

"But I didn't, I'm still here," she said soothingly into his hair as she rubbed his back. "Let me be with you, it isn't the same as when Voldemort was alive. This is different," she pushed him back a little so that she could cup his face with her hands. "We're older, and more experienced."

"I know, but still…" Harry fought for a reason. "Voldemort nearly had you three years ago, I wont let that happen again."

"The only reason he nearly killed me, was because his death eaters set up a trap that I stupidly fell for," anger crept into her voice. "But I got out didn't I? And I know to be more careful now because of it."

"Yea, but you only made it out alive 'cause Malfoy helped you. What if he wasn't there to help you?" Harry couldn't think of any other time that she had endangered herself. She was a good fighter, and rarely ever found herself in those situations.

"'What if' nothing Harry. We aren't kids anymore, and you don't have to worry about saving me," She smiled slightly. "I can save myself. I was in the Order, or have you forgotten?"

"I know, I know," Harry started to admit defeat. "But I just worry all the time about you."

"Well stop," Ginny insisted as she pulled him down toward her, and started to kiss him.

He gave in easily. He loved the feel of her lips against his.

"So it's settled," she broke off smirking. "We're together, and your I-need-to-keep-everyone-at-a-safe-distance-from-me, thing is over. Well at least where it concerns me."

"Fine, Fine, I claim defeat," Harry laughed. "But if Ron is up there awake, he's really going to be wondering where I am."

* * *

so that's it. hopefully it wont take me too long to type up the next one. In case you're wondering about my other stories, i have also written new chapters for those as well.


End file.
